A DawnSpike Affair
by SpangelJMC
Summary: 19 year old Dawn heads off to London to stay with Spike after an argument with Buffy. Set after Angel season 5.


Love in London Town- A Dawn/Spike affair.

Set after Angel season 5

"Dawn, please don't go!"

"I'm sorry Buffy but this is the last straw!" she said, packing a rucksack as she spoke.

"What do you mean?" pleaded Buffy

" I mean, I'm sick of being controlled by you and especially HIM" she spat,

" He's my boyfriend Dawn, he didn't mean to shout, he was just worried, we both were…"

"I'm 19 Buffy, I don't need you or the Immortal looking out for me anymore, ok?"

"ok, but please just stay"

"I just need some space for a while, I'll be back." Dawn said, suddenly sorry for shouting.

"Where will you go, huh?" Buffy said a little more aggressively than she meant to.

"London" Dawn said "I'll stay with Spike"

"Spike! Oh please.."

" At least he doesn't treat me like a child" sulked Dawn as she stormed out of the flat onto the Italian streets.

Dawn suddenly realised the seriousness of her situation- she was alone, at night, in Italy with no where to go, no flight booked and no idea if Spike would even let her stay with him, although she was pretty confident that with a little _persuasion _he would. She got out her cell phone.

"spike, hey!"

"Dawn? Is everything alright? Where are you?" he panicked,

"I'm fine, well…I just walked out on Buffy and her boyfriend and have no where to go…"

"Why do I have bad feeling you're going to ask me a favour?" Spike sighed on the other end of the phone "I can't believe you'd put yourself in danger like this little bit"

"Not you too, I'm 19!"

"And I'm approaching 130, you're point being…"

"I'm not a child" stated Dawn.

"No, you're not, but walking out of your home in the middle of the night with out a plan isn't exactly adult either, is it?"

"You're not being helpful here spike and since when did you become the voice of reason?" she mocked.

"ok, ok….get yourself to the airport, I'll book a flight for you. You're staying with me, I can't have you homeless now can I- Buffy would never forgive me."

"Thanks spike, I owe you one"

"you sure do" he said before hanging up.

Dawn grinned, this was going to be SO much fun she thought happily…

Ten hours later Dawn arrived at Heathrow airport, the flight had been horrendous, stuck in economy next to a pervy fat guy, ew. However, all of last nights unpleasantness was washed away when she saw a man with piercing blue eyes, bleach blonde hair, wearing a leather jacket and smoking waiting for her at the gate.

"Spike!" she cried as she rushed towards him and hugged him with all her strength, it had been three long years since she had seen the vampire.

"good to see you too love, good job I don't need to breath though, eh?"

"sorry" she said bashfully as she realised him, beaming from ear to ear. "Shouldn't you put the cigarette out?" she whispered.

Spike shrugged but did so, for her.

"Got everything?" he asked,

"yep, let's go, I really need a shower and a power nap."

Spike put his arm around her and led her to the his Viper and drove her home, watching her whist she slept in the passenger seat.

When he arrived at his London flat he picked her up and carried her to his bed where he lay her down, she barely stirred.

"Spike?" Dawn asked groggily as she woke hours later from a deep sleep.

"Yes pet?" he called from the sitting room

"nothing, just making sure you were here" she said "can I take a shower?"

"sure" he replied, fetching her a towel and pointing her towards the bathroom".

This was the first time Dawn had really taken in her surroundings, she was standing in what she presumed was Spike's room, it had a large double bed with black silk sheets, and the walls were painted a deep red. The light was blocked out by heavy velvet curtains at the window. She walked into the lounge where spike was standing with a mug of blood and found, much to her surprise a large, modern, fairly clean apartment. In fact, she thought to herself, the only sign of this being a vampire's lair was the blacked out windows.

"I'm impressed." she said as she headed towards the bathroom and found, much to her delight a huge roll top bath.

"wow!" she squealed as she shut the door, making Spike laugh and had a _very _long soak.

"Better?" asked spike when she came and sat down next to him on the leather sofa, clean and dressed, her hair freshly washed and tied up in a bun on her head.

"Much", she smiled. "So, how on earth did you manage to get this place?" she asked looking around once more.

"well, Buffy told you about the big battle that happened last year where your's truly, with a little help, took down Wolfram and Hart?"

"Go on"

"After that me and Angel got a place together, just to get back on our feet mind" he said sternly, " After a couple of weeks, lets just say we were having a few _disagreements, _one thing led to another and well…he kicked me out, but not before I managed to swipe a fair few grand off the poofter…for reparations you understand…and here I am, packed my bags and flew back home. "

Dawn was giggling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" he asked, perturbed.

"you…and angel…living together….ha-ha" she wiped her eyes and tried to get the image of the two vampires arguing over who left the toothpaste lid off out of her mind.

Spike couldn't help but smirk, it _was_ pretty comical, he thought.

"Now you've had a good laugh at my expense…what's the deal? Why did you walk out? I thought you and Buffy were close?

"We were, I mean we are, it's just that I'm sick of her and the immortal trying to run my life!" Dawn moaned.

"So, Buffy and _him_ are still going strong?" Spike said bitterly,

"yep, I don't know what she see's in him though, I mean sure he's hot and rich and powerful and.." she stopped when she saw Spike's face fall. "sorry" she whispered.

"It's fine, honestly" he said, taking a final swig of his blood. "So, you hungry?"

"Starved"

"What a surprise" Spike said sarcastically, " let's go out for dinner, do some sight seeing whilst we're out."

Dawn squealed excitedly, "I'll just grab my purse!"

The pair strolled down a crowded London street arm in arm, both bathing in each other's company.

"oh my gosh, is that London Bridge?!" Dawn gasped,

"I keep forgetting this is your first time in England" said Spike as he noticed she was shivering in the chilly dusk air. "you're not really dressed for a British winter either, have my jacket."

"Thanks" she said, putting it on, it smelt of Spike- blood and tobacco and something beautifully indescribable, Dawn thought, shivering out of cold or pleasure, or both.

"This is the place" Spike said, pointing towards an old pub.

"How…English" said Dawn as she followed the vampire into the Smokey bar.

"Two beers" said Spike to the burly bartender who grunted in response, he took the drinks and sat down in a quiet corner with Dawn, who felt very out of place, next to him.

"Can I have…what's it called…toad in the hole?"

"sure" laughed spike getting up to order her food.

Dawn couldn't help staring at the beautiful Vampire from behind and had to stop herself from staring somewhere she shouldn't whilst he leant over the bar to speak to the bartender over the ruckus.

She ate, they talked, laughed and drunk far too much beer. Before they knew it, it was closing time and they stumbled back to Spike's flat, he had to support her part of the way as he was in a more sober state than Dawn.

"you really can't hold your beer, love" he said,

"Well…" she slurred, "we don't all have vampire-resistance to alcohol, you know"

"We're here" Spike said, carrying her over the threshold, "Buffy's going to kill me if she find's out about this" he groaned placing her once more on his bed and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Night Dawn" he whispered.

Perhaps it was the sudden rush of love she felt for the vampire, or the beer, or just a crazy impulse that made Dawn do what she did next- she wrapped her arms around his cold hard frame as he lent over to say goodnight and kissed him passionately. Spike kissed her back, pulling her closer yet and cupping her pretty face in his hands. It wasn't until Spike felt the eager girl beneath him wrap her legs around him that he was brought back to reality with a jolt.

"Dawn, DAWN ..stop…you're drunk…this is wrong…go to sleep" he said firmly, getting off the bed and walking out the room quickly.

The next morning Dawn woke with a fierce sense of determination and stubbornness. She was _not_ going to be treated like a child and she _would _have what she wanted and that was Spike.

She quickly washed and slipped into her favourite underwear- pale pink lace and put a matching camisole over the top, after all she didn't want to appear too easy. She casually wondered out of the bedroom, into the kitchen where she poured herself a cup of OJ and strolled across to the lounge where Spike was napping on the sofa.

"Morning" she proclaimed chirpily.

It took spike a moment to open his eyes and register the nearly-naked -nineteen year old standing in front of him.

"Bloody hell Dawn, what are you playing at!"

"What?!" she asked innocently, bating her eyelashes and sitting closer than necessary next to him on the sofa, "We need to talk".

"Yes we do" commented Spike "but why is it necessary for you to be wearing your underwear while we talk?"

"About last night… "Dawn went on "I know I was a little drunk but I knew what I was doing, I'm not a child and I don't regret it….in fact I want to take it further…it's not like you were taking advantage of me, unfortunately, and I know I'm Buffy's sister but well…I love you…and it's not like I'm a virgin or anything…"

"What? When? Who?! I'll kill him!" spluttered Spike, clenching his fists.

"I'm nineteen Spike, chill out. If you must know, his name was Christian and I was seeing him for a year in Italy. I was out all night with him, well breaking up with him actually that night I came here. I forgot to call, screaming and panicking followed and I stormed out. "

"Hang on.. this is all a bit much to take in…you _love _me and want to be with me. Am I right?"

"Yes, you love me too, don't you?"

"Of course I love you little bit…I'm just not sure I love you in _that_ way."

"ok, then let me _persuade_ you" she purred as she leaned over and kissed him lightly, he responded and so she climbed on to his lap and straddled him eagerly, but was quickly picked up in his inhumanly strong arms and led towards his bedroom.

"Wow" panted Dawn,

"Yeh, wow!" agreed spike, grinning from ear to ear.

They both lay, tangled in Spike's sheets, Dawn resting her head on Spike's cool, firm chest, her hands exploring his perfect tight body while he stroked her silky long hair.

"So, did I manage to _persuade _you of you're undying, passionate love for me?" she teased.

"I think you did, actually. You certainly changed my view of you little bit…I mean Dawn" spike corrected. " just don't ever tell me where you learnt any of that, deal?"

"Deal."

Half an hour later the pair were sat cuddled up on Spike's sofa, Dawn eating straight from a cereal box and Spike sipping on his blood and wheat-a-bix.

"So.." said Dawn, "you do realise you're never getting rid of me, don't you?"

"I'd love for you to stay for eternity Dawn but what about college, Buffy?"

"I'll tell Buffy…_eventually…_and I can always do a business course here."

"Buffy's going to stake me…" Spike groaned but was silenced by a deep kiss by Dawn.

"Shut up about Buffy, please!"

"I'm sorry" he replied, planting a kiss on her pouting lips. "You're cute when you're angry."

Dawn punched him on his arm but is caused her more pain than it did him, Spike took her small hand in his and raised it to his mouth "let me kiss it better".

"I've been thinking" Dawn said cautiously "There is a way we could be together _forever_"

"huh?"

"Bite me" She breathed leaning up against him and revealing her pale, smooth, pulsing neck for the vampire…


End file.
